Are you ready?
by BlackDragon559
Summary: Mikan was back-stabbed and Natsume cheated on her and for Amu her friends betray her They all meets at the private jet... What going to happen?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Betrayed

This my first crossover enjoy .

The government has noticed the people who used shugo chara and started to acknowledge them as alice user as well. So the Gakuen Alice started collect shugo chara user to come to their school as order from the government.

Seiyo elementary

Amu POV

I was betrayed by my so called friends the Guardians, Utau and my ex-boyfriend Ikuto , now they are replacing me for a girl called Kana because my shugo chara turned into x-eggs and all disappeared . As soon as my shugo chara turned into x-eggs they have been insulting me. Then my shugo chara protected me from Easter and disappeared... Then I started to become emotionless...

For some reason today there were several black limo front of our school, well it had nothing to do with me so I just went passed it. Then in the form class the speaker turn on.

"Tadase Hotori, Amu Hinamori, Rima Mashiro, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Yaya Yuiki and Kana Tsubasa please report to the principal office please" said the speaker

"repeat Tadase Hotori, Amu Hinamori, Rima Mashiro, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Yaya Yuiki and Kana Tsubasa please report to the principal office please" said the speaker

Then I stood up and everyone was glaring at me as if it was my fault but I just ignored. In the front of the office door I saw the guardian who was smirking at me and I rolled my eyes...

We went in and saw some black suit men.

"welcome in, I'm here to tell you that from tomorrow you will be transferred into America Gakuen Alice" said the Principal

"Why?" asked Tadase

"Because you guys have something called shugo chara, your parents has all been told that you'll be going" said the Principal

"But I don't have shugo chara anymore, I have no reason to go" I said

then the guardian was about to laugh but hid and I sighed

"I don't know what shugo chara is, but they said they want you to come as well and also Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Utau Hoshina will be too" said the principal

i sighed oh great i thought and rolled my eyes

"The limo is going to stop at your place tomorrow" said the principal

"TOMORROW!" we shouted

BING BONG BANG BONG

school end

I went straight home and saw my mum, dad and Ami crying and they run into me and hugged me really really tight and i smiled with my eyes teary. After that I went to my room to pack my things up. When I finish my packing, mum called me for dinner and when I went down the dinner was a feast. It was the final day that I spend time with my family.

Next day

A black limo was waiting for me in front of my house, my family was waving me goodbye with tear flowing down their face. About 2 hour of ride I arrived to the airport and saw the guardians, when the private jet arrived we went inside, it was larger than expected.

The plane had a kitchen with dining room, but there were few people already riding on it. one girl was at the front with a brown hair lending on the window and two guys was sitting middle they had Raven and blonde hair the other side of the middle two girls with Raven and strawberry- blonde hair.

I sat in the front, other side of the brown hair girl. Utau and Ikuto sat together behind the brown hair girl, Kana and Ruma sat behind me, Nagihiko and Yaya sat behind the Raven and blonde hair and Tadase sat next to the brown hair girl. That was unpredicted…

Mikan POV

I was backstabbed by my so-called friend and then Natsume cheated on me and Hotaru went to Luna's side and became her best friend and insulted me and Ruka couldn't do anything because he is Natsume's Best friend and he does not want to leave him, so he said sorry to me, and I forgived him.

Then My uncle (high school principal) call all 5 of us to his office and told us to go to America Alice Gakuen. We pack our stuff and went straight to the private jet and we were told that other people were going to arrive soon.

I sat apart from them and finally the other people came, and one with a blonde hair that acted a lot like Ruka sat next to me and I just rolled my eyes… I looked at him and he smile brightly like how I used to…

"Hi, I'm Tadase Hotori what's your name?" he asked

I glared at him then I saw something floating on his shoulder

"Is that a ghost?" I asked

Then suddenly everyone was staring

"what?" I said

"you can see him" he asked

"Of course,I can" i said

Does he think I'm stupid or something

"Do you have Shugo Chara?" he asked me

"shugo ...what" I said

Then while I was looking at him I notice there was a pink hair girl behind, she really stood out

"So you don't have shugo Chara but you can see them, that's strange" he said

Then he stood up

"Guys she can see Shugo Chara, even though she doesn't have one isn't that strange" he said out loud

I rolled my eyes and everything got annoying but the pink hair didn't care either did the ones behind me…

Ruka then stood up and touched the little flying shugo doll thing

"Hey,isn't that rude to a king" said a shugo doll thing with a purple hair and a crown

"They talked" said Luna

"What the hell are they?" asked Ruka

"How come they can see us" said a shugo doll thing that looked like a baby

Natsume didn't bother to talk and this got all too annoying so I stood up and sat down next to the pink hair girl.

"..." the girl didn't say anything as expect then everyone settled down and the Blonde hair, his name was Tadase I think also sat down. I thought that was strange but who cares now i have my peace...

* * *

Thank you for reading

And

Please review


	2. Chapter 2:Welcome to American

Chapter 2: Welcome to American Gakuen Alice

SORRY FOR BEING LATE

Preview:

"They talked" said Luna

"What the hell are they?" asked Ruka

"How come they can see us" said a shugo doll thing that looked like a baby

Natsume didn't bother to talk and this got all too annoying so I stood up and sat down next to the pink hair girl.

"..." the girl didn't say anything as expect then everyone settled down and the Blonde hair, his name was Tadase I think also sat down. I thought that was strange but who cares now i have my peace…

* * *

Mikan's POV

When we got there, people with uniform was in a two line facing each other

" _Welcome to American Gakuen alice" - english_

Then 6 students was waiting for us at the front

2 students at the end of the sides were twin, they both had beautiful white hair colour, and had very rare red eye, they looked identical except they were different gender. The girl had her hair down which came up to her hips, she was wearing a blue sweater with white skirt. The boy hair was short and had sharp edge, he was wearing black buttoned shirt with white skinny jeans.

Next to the girl was a boy with red hair and grey eyes which was also rare to see these hair was in sideways. He was wearing grey polo T-shirt with red kneed-shorts. He had his eye on the white girl. ' _Must be LOVE'_ I thought

And next to him was a black raven hair with yellow eyes boy, who looked annoyed that he had to come along. He was wearing white T-shirt with black denim jacket and black skinny jeans.

And then was a girl with black raven hair with red eyes just like Natsume, she was wearing a dark purple blouse and white designed shorts.

Then next to her there were a grey hair with dark green-blue eyes boy with white button shirt with black vest and black skinny jeans.

' _wait, Kaito?'_

"welcome to…" got cut off

"MIKAN,LONG TIME NO SEE!" shouted Kaito whiling hugging me to death

For some reason there was a dark aura behind me…

but I ignored it

"..."

"How do you know each other?" asked blonde hair boy

"Actually I am her older brother" said Kaito

"..."

"HUH!" said everyone shocked

"Anyway the two twins in the side are Daia and Daichi, the red headed guy is Loki and the black headed guy is Kuro and this is Aoi. And I am Kaito"

"WE ARE THE STUDENT COUNCIL OF AMERICA GAKUEN ALICE"

Then the girl called Aoi headed toward Natsume

"yo"

"..."

Natsume looked away

The pink hair girl was just doing own things, while other were talking…

"umm, hi"

"..."

the girl ignored me, so I just stand beside

"Mikan, is this your friend?" Kaito asked

"..." I could answer i heard quiet laughing from the people who came from the same school as her

" _Is she like me?"_ I thought

"Well, I plan to be" I said

My so-called friend were all staring at me, but I smiled

"haha, sounds like you" said Kaito

The pink haired girl smiled

"I am Amu, Hinamori Amu"

"And i am Sakura Mikan"

"..." everyone somehow became into a bad mood and stop talking until kaito broke the silence

"umm, let go, we can't stay here forever"

Kaito hold Amu and my shoulder and started to head toward two black limo… But I saw the Amu looking at the guy with cat ears and tails.

"you…" I got cut off by Kaito

"Guys I going to ride with my sister in our limo so you guys walk or something"

"HEY!"

Then Kaito lift both of us up and then we droved leaving them

"Are you sure this is okay?" I asked

"Please don't get me involved with this" said Amu

Then all 3 of us were laughing

End of Mikan's POV

After Kaito looked Amu and Mikan into the student council limo and drove off, they rode with the newcomers…

"..."

Which was so quiet

* * *

ThANK YOU FOR READING

AND

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3: What's going on?

Chapter 3: What's going on?

sorry, I did not noticed that I used the same name in shugo chara

If I say the name, it will be a spoil alert XP

Preview:

After Kaito looked Amu and Mikan into the student council limo and drove off, they rode with the newcomers…

"..."

Which was so quiet

* * *

Mikan POV

When Kaito fell asleep, I shared my story with Amu thinking I might be able to trust her…

I was right earlier she was also betrayed as well, and I told her all about alice then she told me all about the things call shugo chara and how she lost them.

After a hour of talk we noticed the other limo was behind 2 cars of ours, we laughed remembering how we left them, by the laughter Kaito woke up...

"I been sleeping for a hour you guys got this close, I thought maybe you guys won't talk at all" he said laughing.

Then we saw the school gate, and the limo stopped before we got out my brother told me a shocking fact

"Mikan, Amu, the real reason why u guys came to america was…."

normal POV

at the second limo

all the shugo chara was resting in their egg

"I knew we shouldn't have bring Kaito with us" said Loki

"Like we had a choice" said Daichi

"true, if we did I wouldn't waste my time welcoming strangers" said Loki

"It's not like we ask you to come to get us" said Luna

"Like he said we didn't have a choice" said Loki getting annoying

"Loki, stop bullying the newcomers" said Daia

"..."

Loki fall into silence

"Ok we are here" said Aoi  
They got off and saw Kaito and Mikan smiling at each other non-stop and Amu was sighing, but Loki kicked kaito's back which made him fall

"I feel much better" said Loki smiling

"What did you tell her, Kaito?" asked Daichi sighing

Kaito stood up properly

"Everything"

"You just wanted to make my job harder, didn't you" said Loki

"your welcome"

"Let just make the principal explain it" said kuro

"agreed"

Expect the student council ,Mikan and Amu, everyone was confused

Then they all headed to the principal office

Knock knock

They went in and saw a guy who had light brown hair with emerald green eyes, Kukai and his shugo chara Daichi

"KUKAI !" shouted the guardians

Kukai didn't know what happen between the guardian and Amu but she still didn't greet him and which Kukai thought it was weird

and as soon as Kukai was going toward Amu, the shugo chara all came out..

"DAICHI"

When the others heard that they looked at the shugo chara Daichi and the human Daichi

"WHAT?"

Aoi, Kaito, Daia and Loki laughed while Daichi was annoyed

Then a man walked toward them

The man had white hair with red eye just like Daia and Daichi, he was wearing a formal cloths

"Welcome to american alice gakuen, I am the high school principal, Suzaki Kai" said the man

"The reason you guys were transferred here was because there will be a war happening sooner or later"

Mikan and Amu looked toward each other

"So, does it involved with us? " asked Nagihiko

"good question, yes you guys are part of it. The war is going to happen around 4 to 5 years later, the reason for the war is because more people around the world is noticing the alice holder and they are starting to fear them, so the government around the world is starting make an decision to steal every alice from the alice holder. So you guys are going to be trained here and save the other alice holder around the world" said Kai

'...'

"And I also know that some people are better off without alice, but taking them away forcefully I don't think I can agree with that. Still it's your guy's decision accept or reject this quest"

"Why us?" asked Tadase

"Because you guys the strongest student from Japan, every 13 alice holder student from each country has gathered" said Kai

"I accept" said Natsume

everyone stared at him

"What are yo…" cutted off

"I accept too then" said Luna

"I accept as well" said Hotaru

Ruka sighed

"me too" said Ruka

"I accepted it already" said Kukai

" you did, well I wanted to work with you once again so I will accept it as well" said Tadase

"Don't leave me out, I accept, I accept" said Yaya

"Ikuto and I will also accept" said utau

"I didn't say…." said Ikuto

he stopped talking and just sighed

"well it wouldn't be fun if we just go back to Japan like this right Rima?" asked Nagihiko

"Yea"

"Mikan, what are you going to do?" asked Amu

"I reject" said Mikan

everyone glared at her

"Mikan?"

"I knew you were going to say that" said Luna

"Stop Luna" said Ruka

"No way, she is trying to get away because it not her problem" said Luna

"Come down Miss Luna, your uncle Kazumi told me what happened" said Kai

"He told you?"

"yea, he did"

everyone was confused

" It doesn't change the fact she running away" said Luna

"Well I don't blame her, it just you guys don't know what she been through" said Kai

"Mikan, what is the principal talking about" asked Kaito

"..." Mikan stayed quiet

"I don't care what she been through, she's just a coward" said Luna

"They don't even know what really happened 2 years ago and calls you a coward" said Kai smirking

"How did you, did he tell you everything?" asked Mikan

"Yea things I need to know"

"Also my alice?" asked Mikan

"everyone knows its SEC and nullification" said Luna

"Oh, they still don't know" said Kai

"That none of your business" said Mikan

"I will give two day more to think about it" said Mao-sensei

"I don't ne…." Mikan got cutted off

"Trust me " he said smirking

Mikan sighed

"What about you, Miss Amu?" he asked

"umm, I don't have my shugo chara anymore" said Amu

"No you do not have one now, but you have alice" he told her

"What's alice?" asked Tadase

"Alice is a special ability that some people holds and they call them the alice holder" explained

"Then what is my alice?" asked Amu

"That is for you to find out, I will also give you two more days, Student council can you show them to their dorm" said Kai

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING

AND

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter4: Dorm

Chapter 4: Dorm!

Preview:

"Alice is a special ability that some people holds and they call them the alice holder" explained

"Then what is my alice?" asked Amu

"That is for you to find out, I will also give you two more days, Student council can you show them to their dorm" said Kai

* * *

Everyone went out of the office, while Mikan and Amu was going to follow the student council, Mikan was stopped…

Luna hold her wrist

"Care to explain what he talking about?" asked Luna

As the student council and the guardian watch them

"I have nothing to explain about" said Mikan as she slapped Luna hand of her and continue walking

"What happen between you guys" asked Tadase

"We can say the same thing to you guys as well" said Hotaru

"What's wrong with these guys" said Loki

"This going to be interesting" said Aoi

"Mikan are you okay not telling them?" asked Amu

Mikan smiled

"It fine, this is what I deserve" said Mikan

Kuro heard all of it, from behind them and took interest in this girl Mikan…

"Hey aren't you going to do anything, Mikan is your sister right?" asked Daia

"To be honest, I would have killed anyone who puts their hands on Mikan, but once Mikan said I should stop trying to just protect her but try to support her and encourage her instead" said Kaito

"Wow she's more mature than you" said Daia

Kaito laughed

"Well she experience more things than me" said Kaito

Natsume and other behind them heard everything

Then suddenly Loki pushed Kaito away from Daia and Kaito bumped into the wall

"You're too close to each other" said Loki

Loki glance at Kaito and Daia chuckled

"L-Loki.. You bastard" said Kaito

"Hey guys, i think you guys forgot someone" said Ruka

"Huh"

"The girl that was sitting next to you" said Ruka as he pointed to Rima

"Ahh, Kana!"

Meanwhile

The plane was flying back to Japan and so was Kana

"You totally forgotten about me!" shouted Kana

"Who cares, we have already 13 people, we don't need another one do we?" said Luna

"Hn" said Natsume

"Hey, we have arrived" said Loki

"But it middle of nowhere" said Luna

"You'll see" said Kaito

"Ok, first the student council will chose two student and one of them three, then the student chose and then there will be a result"

* * *

Chosen

Kaito- Mikan, Amu and Natsume

Kuro- Mikan and Amu

Aoi- Natsume, Nagihiko and Mikan

Daia- Tadase,Utau and Kukai

Daichi- Ruka, Hotaru and Ikuto

Loki- Ruka, yaya, Rima

Natsume- Kaito

Amu- Kuro

Mikan- Kuro

Luna- Kaito

Tadase- Aoi

Nagihito- Daia

Kukai-Daia

Hotaru- Daichi

Ikuto- Loki

Uatu- Loki

Ruka- Kaito

Yaya- Aoi

Rima-Loki

* * *

"Ehh how come kuro picked Mikan and Amu, and why did You guys picked him?" asked Kaito

"they are interesting" said kuro

"Because i don't want to have a brother complex" said Mikan

"Ehh, what wrong with that" said Kaito

Amu and Mikan laughed and Kuro smirked

"Okay, this is mess up" said Loki

"Let just do a draw and decide it" said Daichi

* * *

Result

Kuro- Mikan and Amu

Kaito- Natsume and Nagihiko

Aoi- Luna and Tadase

Daia- Utau and Kukai

Loki- Ruka, yaya and Rima

Daichi- Hotaru and Ikuto

* * *

"Ok that settled" said Daia

"Nooooo, Mikan" whined Kaito

"Get over there sister complex" said Kuro

"Oh that a nice nickname" said Loki

"So what is this for?" asked Rima

"This is who you going to live with, eat with, and train with" said Aoi

"Huh"

"Umm Amu and I haven't yet …" Said Mikan cutted off

"It ok, you still need somewhere to stay right" said Kuro

"Wow, Kuro talking a lot" said Aoi

"Hm" said Kuro

Each group house house

Four bedroom, 1 kitchen, 1 livingroom, 1 training room and 1 gym…

In one bedroom there is bathroom, 1 private training room, 1 private gym and a spare room.

Except for one group they have a space room, that makes anyone can use it…

* * *

Thank you for reading

And

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5: Omurice

Chapter 5: Omurice

Preview:

Each group house house

Four bedroom, 1 kitchen, 1 livingroom, 1 training room and 1 gym…

In one bedroom there is bathroom, 1 private training room, 1 private gym and a spare room.

Except for one group they have a space room, that makes anyone can use it…

* * *

Kuro leaded amu and Mikan to their dorm

Flashback

"You guys won't meet each other until 2 years later" said Daia

"WHATTT!"

"You won't be able to meet up with anyone expect you're dorm mate and your student but teachers" said Daichi

"Why?" asked yaya and pepe crying

"We don't know, but kai-sensei said so" said Loki

Nagihiko petted yaya's head

Kukai secretly grabbed Amu's hand and ran to the other side

"What are you doing Kukai-senpai?" asked Amu

"I got to talk to you before we get separated" said Kukai

"umm .. about what?" asked Amu nervously

"The truth, why they left you" said Kukai

Amu stopped Kukai from running

"I don't think i need to know, I feel like I will forget the feeling they made me feel all this time." said Amu

"But…" cutted off

"If I know the reason I will probably forgive them, but I don't want that happen. The feeling of betrayal they gaved me hurt me really bad. I don't want to be hurt like that ever again" said Amu

"What about that Mikan girl, what if she betray you?" asked Kukai

"I think she is wroth for suffer, but I don't think she will ever betray me" said Amu

"If I'm correct you just got to know each other" said Kukai

Amu smiled and started walking back

"You would understand if you get to know her" said Amu

Flashback end

"Ok, the schedule is up on the fridge, don't be late" said Kuro

"Thank you" said Mikan

Kuro showed the girls to their rooms and went back to his own room

Mikan's POV

After Kuro-senpai showed us Am's and my room which was next to each he went back to his room. Amu and I decided that we should unpack our stuff and gather later at the dorm kitchen.

After unpacking Amu seemed to be unfinished so I started to cooking omurice for dinner in the dorm kitchen, I was done by the time Amu was unpacked.

"Wooow it looks yumm~~~" said Amu

"Hehe thanks, I been cooking for my grandfather and I got better at it"

"I see" smiled Amu

"Can you help me place the omurice and spoons out for me, I will go get Kuro-senpai" I said

"Roger that"

I laughed

I knocked on Kuro-senpai's door, but there was no answer

" _Guess I will have to break in"_

I quietly opened the door

"Pardon me" I said

"Meow~~~"

I looked down and saw a black cat

"Soo cute ~~"

"Hey! Who told you to come in" said Kuro-senpai

"Waaa! You surprised me!" I said

"That what I want to say to you"

I looked toward Kuro then I turned away because he was half-naked

"Oh sorry, I was here to call you for dinner... and can you please get something on" I said

Kuro-senpai got out a black shirt and wears it

"I was taking a bath, and next time don't come in on your own" said Kuro-senpai with an emotionless face

I just nodded

"You have a cute cat" I said

"Hn"

"What is his name?" I asked

"Kuroko" he said

"Pfft"

Kuro-senpai glared at me

"... sorry" I apologized

Kuro sighed

Then we both went down stair

"Well you guys took your time" said Amu who was already eating

"Hehe sorry" I said

Amu's POV

When Mikan and Kuro-senpai came down, somehow Mikan looked red.

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING  
AND PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6: Groups

Chapter 6: Groups

Preview:

Then we both went down stair

"Well you guys took your time" said Amu who was already eating

"Hehe sorry" I said

Amu's POV

When Mikan and Kuro-senpai came down, somehow Mikan looked red.

* * *

Mikan POV

It been two day after that, Amu found her alice 'Shadow Master' similar to tsubasa-senpai but she can actual turn to someone shadow and control them or spy. Our Kuro-'sensei' was nicer than he look and we got along fine especially we got along with kuroko so we decided to stay and train.

"..kan? Mikan? Oi Mikan..!" yelled Amu

"Wahh, Amu?"

"What are you spacing out for?" asked Amu

"I was wondering if I made the right choice to stay here" I said

Amu sighed and smiled

"It a good chance to master your new Alice 'Queen Command' " said Amu

And I smiled back

"I guess, and your Alice 'Shadow Master' " I said

Kuro then appeared from the back

"Hey both of you what are you two doing, it's almost practice time" said Kuro

"Sorry we were just chatting" said Amu

"Ok, for 6 month all you guys will do is 50 sit up on abdominal bench, 50 push up, running on treadmill for 4 hours, Leg extension machine for 5 hours, dipping bar for 3 hours, and Preacher bench for 3 hours and kettlebell for 4 hour everyday except Saturday and sunday." said Kuro

"..."

"I think I wouldn't mind going back to Japan now" I said

"Hahaha, same" said Amu

Kuro Smirk

"I didn't know you guys were , just to give up on this easy training" said Kuro

"WHATT DID YOU SAY?" shouted Amu

"You guys want to win against the other dudes right?"

"..."

Amu and I couldn't say anything but nod honesty

Then around 11 pm we finally finished all the exercise, but we were half-dead…

"I don't think I can last long" said Amu puffing

I couldn't even say anything or even breathe

When we went to the kitchen there was a lot of food on the table with a note saying

" **Finish all this"**

"..."

"I feel like to vomit" I said

"Same"

In the end we finished it

"Gahh…"

Later in the night when Amu went to sleep I went out into the veranda to get some fresh air then I noticed Kuro came out too.

(Amu's room is on the right side of Mikan's room and Kuro is at the left side but there is a spare room between Mikan's room and Kuro's)

"Can't sleep?" I asked

"You too"

I smiled and nodded

Then we talked while looking at the stars

* * *

 **Kaito's Group**

"..."

".."

"Well this is really awkward…" said Kaito

Natsume and Nagihiko look away from each other

Kaito sighed

"Alright we will start our training…" said Kaito

* * *

 **Aoi's Group**

"Tch… Can't believe I end up with you" said Luna

Tadase felt intense

"Come on guys try to get along will you"

"Umm.. I think she should be the one who need to try" said Tadase

"Huuh, what did you say" said Luna

Then they started to argue and Aoi sighed

* * *

 **Daia's Group**

"It been a while, Utau" said Kukai

"Hnn…" ignoring Kukai she walked past

"Haa.."

"Hey, it's dinner time" said Daia

"Coming" said Kukai

"Ramen…"

"Well I can't cook so…" said Daia

Utau sighed

Few minute later

"I'm not going to lose" said Kukai

"Let see about that when I kick your ass"

"How did this turn to a race?"

(Who can eat the Ramen first?)

* * *

 **Loki's Group**

"Rima-chan~~~ We in the same group yay~~" said Yaya

"Nnn" Rima smiled

"Ruka… Did something happen between you guys and Kaito's sister?" asked Loki

Then suddenly Yaya's face popped up

"I'm also curious~~~" said Yaya with a sparkly eyes

"I didn't expect Amu to get along with her tch" said Rima

"Both of your guys group are weird with awkward aura" said Loki

The 3 of them laugh it off and became silent in the end

* * *

 **Daiki's Group**

Hotaru and Ikuto was staring at each other

"Can you guys stop it already… It been like 10 minutes since you guys been staring at each other" said Daiki

"..."

Daiki sighed

"Who is Amu?" asked Hotaru

"..."

"Answer?" asked Hotaru

"..."

Then suddenly Yoru popped out

"Amu is Ikuto's ex girlfriend~~" said Yoru

"Yoru.."

Hotaru grabbed Yoru while he was flying and she tried to pull him apart

"How did you made this?" asked Hotaru

" Save me…. Ikuto"

Ikuto sighed and just ignored him

"You dug your own grave" said Daiki to Yoru

"Wahhh owww that hurts"

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING

AND

PLEASE REVIEW~~~

SORRY IF THIS IS SHORT T^T


	7. Chapter 7: Moving on

Chapter 7: Moving on~~~

Sorry for not updating much

As I became a senior my work increased

I hope you enjoy this chapter

Thank you for all your support

And also sorry if it hard to read this is my first time updating it on my phone...~~

️️️

Preview:

Ikuto sighed and just ignored him

"You dug your own grave" said Daiki to Yoru

"Wahhh owww that hurts"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mikan POV

Everyday me and Amu have been completing all the training before midnight, and about 3 weeks ago our bodies couldn't last long enough so we needed 10 minutes rest after every activities, but now we can complete all activities without any breaks. Our bodies got used to it finally, but it is still kind of hard to eat after all those exercises but *sigh* it can't be helped. With Amu by my side I don't think about my so-called friends as much as I used to and I hope Amu is not thinking too much about her so-called friends as well. I will stay by her side until the end because I sure it is fate that we meet under the same circumstances .

Amu POV

A week ago I decided to take walk at the wood and got lost in my thoughts while thinking about Ikuto. Then I end up at the red line I wanted to cross it but we were told to never cross the red line because the red line means you are entering the other's dorm. We were warned that if u ever meet anyone that is in the different team from you we will get house arrest and for 5 month as well… I thought they were being exaggerating. We were told that we can meet each other once year to get tested how much we improved. Anyways back to the story… It was when I was taking a walk I saw a boy walking along the red line because we weren't allowed to see anyone else I hid in the tree shadow. The boy wasn't in the plane we were on, he had dark grey hair and was taller than me and had gold earring on his right ear. I couldn't see his eyes.

Suddenly he stopped

"who's there?"

Gulp

I came out of the shadow

"Do you not know the rules that you're not allowed to meet anyone who is not in your group" he said as he raise an eyebrow.

"... that's why I hid myself…" I said annoyingly

"What are you even doing here?" He asked

"That's what I want to ask you?"

"Just answer the questions I ask you" he said coldly

Who does he think he is

I accidentally said that out loud

"Hahaha" he started laughing

I was so confused I froze

"Sorry.. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Kim Yujin from South Korea." Said the guy smiling

"I see, I'm Amu from Japan" I said as I got more confused

"I guess you were taking a walk while spacing out and you not be up here." He said

"How did you know???" I asked in surprise

"Hahaha, cause I was too" he said

I don't know why but his personality changed in a second...

" What was Alice was that you used?" He asked

"It's shadow master" I said

" what else can you do with that?"

After we talked about it while sitting at the tree that was in the middle of the line directly behind each other.

He also told me about his alice and said it was called 'dragon blade'. A black sword that can break anything even a dragon with one swing.

While talking to him, Ikuto slipped out of my mind for the first time I got here.

The sun started to set and we decide to go back but promised to come back here at 6:30am so we don't get caught meeting up.

As I went back to the dorm I thought about Yujin and how I wish to talk to him more..

Normal POV

Meanwhile Mikan and kuro was at the living room both awkward and silent…

Mikan tried to break the silent

"..umm I wonder where Amu is??"

The only thing they could hear was the background noise making their situation awkward..

Then Mikan awkwardly laughed

"What are even trying to do?" He asked

"Isn't it obvious, trying to break this awkwardness you know" Mikan answered

"It's just because your thinking too much or are you expecting something to happen??" Kuro said as he smirked

Mikan blushed… her face turned super red

"NOOO.. WHAT-TT THE HELL ARE YOU EVEN SAYING!!!" Said Mikan as she was embarrassed.

Kuro laughed at her reaction

"I'm just joking" said kuro as he continued to laughed

"Stoppp laughing already… " said Mikan embarrassed

They laughed together and the awkwardness flew away like it was never there

By the time Amu was back Mikan and Kuro fell asleep together at the couch cuddled up… Amu was caught surprised and giggled… She slowly walk toward them and took a picture of them.

She went back to her room with big smile on her face

Mikan POV

Lately I been dreaming about that night when all of this happened.. something only few knows the truth about… My heart was screaming… I called for Natsume but he was not by my side… No one was.. I was having the same nightmare over and over again…that's what I thought but unlike the other dream I had, a bright light made my nightmare vanish and I could see four figure before me Amu, Kuro, Kirito the four friends who is by my side right now. Well excluding my brother, I thought as I chuckled… wait who is the other one??? I can't see them.. who are they??

As I was awaking from my dream.. I felt strangely warm and I felt like there was something like a warm wall in front of me to find out what it was I touched it over and over but I couldn't find out what it was until I heard kuro-sensei's voice

"I would like it if you would stop touching me"

My eyes open in shock..

All I could see was Kuro-sensei's face

I screamed hard as I could

"Oi..shut up" he said as he blocked my mouth

I stopped screaming and ran back to my room. I heard him laughing at my reaction, I got embarrassed as I went back… wait wait wait if I was on top of Kuro-sensei then I was touching kuro-sensei's chest. I slide down my door thinking how stupid I was… my life is ruined...I hope Amu didn't see anything

Amu POV

The next morning

I sneaked out to see Yujin, when I got there I saw he was already there.

"Did you wait long?"

"Nope.. I also just got here" he said smiling

We both talked and talked but we both never said anything about our private life, our talk was never serious… I think that's why I probably liked talking to him..

The time flew by so quickly, we had to go back to our dorm but he told me to come back tomorrow at the same time and I smiled giving him a reply "sure"..

I was excited to see him again tomorrow

When I got back Kuro-sensei and Mikan was awake finally but Mikan couldn't face him while Kuro-sensei was smirking about it, I really wanted to see their reaction when they woke up together cuddling in the couch… Mikan can be kind of stupid because once I asked her "what do you think about Kuro-sensei?" And guess what she said "a teacher I can respect" but while she was saying that her face betrayed her, the question I asked made her face blushed red as an apple as soon as I said his name.. Just admit it already you are in love~~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THANK YOU FOR READING

AND

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
